Kingfisher Farms Academy
by Kaitster13
Summary: Stephanie was invited to a prestigious school in Kentucky. She can even take her horse with her! But as soon as she settles in, trouble brews between one rider and the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival and Intros

Hi! Kaitster13 here! This is my first story ever on Fanfiction, so please be nice. Though, I do like criticism, as long as it is constructive.

Disclaimer: The story and characters are mine, even though I did draw inspiration from one of my favorite series, Canterwood Crest Academy.

Kingfisher Farms Academy

Chapter one: The Stables

A high, shrill whinny rang through the air around the stables. "Calypso! Stop; we want to make a good impression!" Stephanie glanced around the immaculate stables. "I don't think anyone heard you, girl. I think you just wanted to announce you arrival, didn't you? But, I don't want to be known as the girl that can't control her own horse, or be the center of attention. You know that." The brunette tucked a piece of her long hair behind her ear. "Come on; let's find your new stall." She led her beautiful gray dapple mare down the entryway. She started to read the name plates. "Let's see…. SUNSET; ANNIE; ECHO; JAMAICA…finally! CALYPSO!" The girl swiped at her bangs. "I could hardly see through these bangs!" She patted her filly. "What a beautiful stall! And it's all for you, Calypso." Stephanie led the filly into the large stall and unclipped her halter. "I will be back later, okay?" She walked from the stables.

Chapter two: Introductions

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Stephanie peeked into the front office. "I'm here to get my schedule…Oh wow!" Her eyes widened as she stared at the trophy cabinet. There were trophies for track, basketball, softball, baseball, football, volleyball, soccer, and even horse sports! "Impressive, isn't it?" A sudden voice came from behind Stephanie. She quickly turned to see a group of four girls behind her. Three of the girls clustered together, while one stood off to the side. The lead girl, the blonde in front of the three, took a step forward. "My name is Rebecca. I have gone to this academy since I was in 7th grade. This year is the first year I will be able to enter the advanced equestrian team. These are my friends, Ashley," the brunette girl stepped forward, "and Jennifer." The red headed girl ran forward and shook Stephanie's hand forcibly. "Hi, my name is Jennifer Rabbit. I think we could be great friends, don't you?" she said enthusiastically. "Yes, I think we could!" replied Stephanie. She looked over at the dark haired girl standing off to the side. "My name is Stephanie, what is yours?" "Emily." She said, looking Stephanie up and down. "Whatever. Don't think you are any better than me, _Stephanie_." She glared at the blue eyed brunette and stalked off. "What is her problem?" Stephanie asked Rebecca, Ashley, and Jennifer. "That girl is very introverted, competitive, and mean. I would advise you to stay away from her." Rebecca answered. "Come on, the principal is the one we go to for our schedules."

How was it? Please review! :) Sorry its so short, I tend to write in short paragraphs. :) Byee!


	2. Chapter 2 Dorm Rooms

Kingfisher Farms Academy

Chapter three: More introductions

"What classes do you have, Stephanie?" Jennifer asked. She and Stephanie were walking towards the dorms. "Umm… I have Algebra, Science, Social Studies, Language Arts, Foreign Language, and Equestrian Activities. What about you?" Stephanie replied. "Cool! We have Algebra and Foreign Language together. You also have Social Studies and Language Arts with Rebecca. And Ashley has Science with you. Of course, we all have E.A. with you. Only ninth graders have E.A. at the end of the day." Jennifer gasped at the end of her long string of words. "Wow, you talk a lot Jen." Stephanie laughed. They reached the first dorm building. "I guess we need to get our rooms now, right?"

"Yep." They entered the gray building. Inside, banners, streamers, and origami creatures adorned the walls. Students, young and old, milled about inside, waiting in long lines to see which dorm they would receive. The voices melted together into a din, when two dirty blonde heads and one dark brown head popped up near Stephanie.

The first girl, a dirty blonde, had a European look about her. In one glance, Stephanie could see the girl was extremely confident in her abilities. She wore a pink and black Snoopy short sleeved shirt, with pink and black, fingerless gloves that rose to her elbows. Her black jeans had a black belt encircling them, while a dragon necklace hung from the girl's skinny neck.

The second girl, a slightly lighter blonde, was quite short. Her short hair had a bouncy look to it. She wore a V-neck green tee, with loose blue jeans as well. A cross adorned her neck.

The last girl, a brunette, looked alert, almost as if she was scanning the room for someone. She was dressed in a black racerback sleeveless tee, with boot cut blue jeans. She wore slight lip gloss, and a beautifully crafted horse necklace. A light brown bracelet with a tiny horseshoe tied to it wrapped around her right wrist.

"Greetings. My name is Charlotte, and this is Faith and Kaitlyn. I have never seen you around before. Are you new to Kingfisher Academy? Who are you?" The European-looking girl in front enquired.

"Hey, my name is Stephanie, and I ride horses." Stephanie noticed the brunette visibly perk up, "I'm new here, so I'm here to get my dorm room. What are your hobbies?"

Charlotte answered, "I competively swim, and I also write. Faith likes to-"

"Charlotte! I can speak for myself, you know. Hi, I am Faith. I am an artist, an author, and a lover of reading. I adore cats, and own two. I am sixteen, as is both of my comrades. I am also a smidge eccentric. Nice to meet you." The small blonde girl spoke up. Stephanie looked at the tall brunette standing on the left side of Charlotte.

"So, you must be Kaitlyn?"

The tall, tanned teenager looked at Stephanie, with an intense look to her eye. "Yes, I am. My hobbies include artistry, reading, photography, and horseback riding. I came to this place four years ago. I intend to go to Sewanee University on an equestrian scholarship in college. I am also a very alert person, and slightly introverted."

The sidetracked teen's chocolate eyes suddenly brightened suddenly lit up, and she quickly excused herself. Stephanie watched as she almost bounded over to a tall, tanned, black haired boy. Steph marveled at the change that had come over the brunette. She looked hyper and was talking animatedly to the muscular boy, when the boy suddenly smirked and wrapped the girl in a giant bear hug. The girl squealed, startled, then, laughing, wriggled her way out of the hug. She grabbed the boy's hand and led him to where her friends stood.

"Charlotte! Look who I found!" Kaitlyn then turned to Stephanie, and said, "This is Tommy, my best guy friend in the world!"

Charlotte muttered, "Great…"

Tommy smiled, "Hi! It's always cool to meet one of Kaitlyn's friends." Stephanie noticed his attention had already reverted back to watching Kaitlyn.

"Hello, nice to meet you." She said politely. She had also noticed that Charlotte and Faith didn't seem to like Tommy all that much.

"Hey, Tommy and I are going to go and get some hot chocolate later at the Cafe. do you guys want to come too?" Kaitlyn said, animatedly.

"Sure," they all said in unison.

"Great!" Kaitlyn and Tommy went off to talk to a group of guys that were all wearing football jerseys. Stephanie noticed that one of the players, #5, watched Kaitlyn intently as she bounced up with Tommy. She also saw Kaitlyn was looking right back, and blushing slightly.

"Wow. That boy that Kaitlyn is watching is her new crush. His name is Ryan," Charlotte said. "She thinks he is soo cute." Stephanie could see why. The boy, even if he was on the short side, had dusty brown medium-length hair and what looked to be dark blue eyes.

_Wow, he is really hot. I'd never take him away from Kaitlyn, though. she seems to really like him._

"Wait," Stephanie said, "From what I saw, I thought Tommy was Kaitlyn's boyfriend. I mean he hugged her and everything."

"Everyone thinks that at first. They are just really close. They tell everything to each other, and Kaitlyn goes to all of his football games, and Tommy goes to all of her shows-."

"Okay, everyone, settle down. I am about to call the dorm numbers and roomies. Listen up!" The PA system screeched. "Room 1-1; Anna and Beth. Room 1-2; Laine and Cheryl. Room 1-3; Delaney and Callie. Room 1-4; Cassie and Ashley. Room 1-5; Lauren and Taylor. Room 1-6; Stephanie and Kaitlyn. Room 1-7; Jennifer and Rebecca; Room 1-8; Charlotte and Faith; Room 1-9; Ansley and Emily. Now for the boys. Room 2-1; James and Michael. Room 2-2; Ryan and Tommy. Room 2-3; Michael and Jake. Room 2-4; Riley and Noah. Room 2-5; Jay and Corey. Room 2-6; Alexander and Jason. The rest of the rooms are empty. Have a nice day, and if any of you have grievances about your roomies, I don't want to hear them!"


End file.
